Super Azumanga RPG
by Gissy-chan
Summary: My fanfiction with Azumanga Daioh and Super Mario RPG!
1. Portal To Mairoverse with Osaka

(Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga was walking down to Kagura's house for Kagura's little sister 12th birthday, Osaka has a video game in har hand called "Animal Crossing" for Kagura's little sister's, and that Osaka couldn't find any other video game. A few minutes later she is there)

Osaka: Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find this house.

Kagura: That's okay, my sister is use to late people

Kagura's little sister: Yep!

(Kagura's little sister has an okay look on her face

Chiyo-chan: Please come in Osaka, you're in time for the presents.

Osaka: OK

(Osaka walks in and Kagura's little sister was starting to open the presents. From Chiyo-chan: It was Tetris and Kagura's little sister likes the song but never plays it. From Tomo: It was Final Fantasy X-2 and Kagura's little sister was more glad. From Yomi: It was Cooking Mama: Cook Sakaki: It was Super Mario 64. From Yukari: It was super Mario kart. From Nyamo: It was Dr. Mario. From Kagura: It was Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)

Kagura's little sister: Thank you everybody.

Yomi: Now it's time for cake

Tomo: Hey Yomi, I think you're going to eat all that cake.

(Yomi smacked Tomo silly. And few minutes later)

Kagura's little sister: Now it's for the game I got.

(Kagura's little sister puts Super Mario RPG in her SNES then suddenly when she turn it on there was a portal to game)

(Osaka was about to take a look the portal but then slip on a banana peal and fell in then portal disappear)

Tomo: Wow.

(Tomo has the 'Holy Crap!' look on her face.

Yomi: You don't even know what it was.

(Yomi has the "oh my god, she's a moran!' look on her face. For Osaka.)

Osaka: Oh CRAAAP!!!

(Then another portal open above the mushroom kingdom)

Osaka: Good bye cruel would!

(Osaka fell out the portal then portal closes but Osaka is still falling then she landed on Toad.)

Osaka: Ahh!! I'm so sorry; I didn't know you were there.

Toad: That's okay, sometimes it happens.

Osaka: Where am I anyway?

Toad: you're the mushroom kingdom.

Osaka: WHAT?!?!?!!

(Osaka's freaking out then she fainted)

Toad: M'am! Are you alright? M'am?

(Then Gaz , from SMRPG, is running to Toad)

Gaz: Toad!!! Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach again

Toad: Ugh, What's wrong with Bowser anyway?

(Then Osaka awakens after Gaz says that Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach)

Osaka: WHAT?! First I'm in a mushroom kingdom now a princess is kidnapped; my day is getting wierder & wierder.

Gaz: Hey miss what's your name

Osaka: Oh! My name is Ayumu Kasuga but my friends call me Osaka.

Gaz: I see.

Toad: I'll go tell the princess is kidnapped to Mario. 


	2. Osaka meets Mario

(When we last heared of Osaka, she was in the mushroom kingdom. now she wondering in the mushroom kingdom.)

Osaka: Wow this place is amazing!!!!

(Osaka was amazed, then she is walking to Mario's House without knowing)

Osaka: excuse sir, sorry bother you but is there any other portals up above.

Mario: let me check

(Mario looks up.)

Mario: I don't see any portals

Osaka: Oh.

(Then Toad is running to Mario)

Toad: Mario!!! Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach again.... Is Ayumu Kasuga bothering you too?

Osaka: I was just asking him a question!!!

(Osaka was starting to get mad.)

Mario: Anyway ..... Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach!?!?!?!?

Toad: Yeah!!

Mario: I gotta go save her and what's wrong with Bowser anyway

Toad: That's what I ask!

Mario: Anyway, I gotta save her.

Toad: SAVE HER!!!

(Mario run to Bowser's Castle and Osaka follow Mario)

Toad: What are you doing Ayumu?!?!?

Osaka: I'm going to help him out.

(Osaka went to follows Mario to help save Princess Peach and Osaka had a great idea then few minutes later they are there.)

Mario: I need an idea.

Osaka: I got an idea.

Mario: AHHHH!!!!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!

Osaka: Sorry... But I could distract those guards by asking them what end of a chocolate cornet they eat first.

Mario: Okay, do your best.


	3. Enter Azu girls and return of Exor

(Osaka went to the koopa guards ask them something about what end of a chocolate cornet they eat first but not for but to save Princess Peach)

Osaka: excuse me, which end of a chocolate cornet they eat first, the fatter end or the thin end

Koopa guard 1: I eat the fat end for chocolate cream.

Koopa guard 2: Well, I eat the thin end for chocolate cream left over on my hand

Koopa guard 1: Dude, you're sick, see a therapist.

Koopa guard 3: Actually, I tier off the thin and dip it into the fatter end.

(Meanwhile, Mario is climbing up Bowser's castle and then he's there and he saw Peach tied in a rope)

Mario: Peach!!

Peach: Mario! Thank god you're here to save me.

Bowser: You're not beating me this time Mario!!!!!!!!!!

(Suddenly somebody knock door when Bowser appear then that somebody opens the door and that somebody is Osaka.)

Osaka: The guards let in!!

(Osaka was smiling.)

Peach: who are you?

Osaka: My name is Ayumu Kasuga but my friends call me Osaka.

Peach: Okay..

(Suddenly a portal appear in Bowser's castle and some people coming out of portal and those people are Osaka's friends)

Tomo: Tomo to rescue.

(Once they got out of the portal, the portal disappear)

Osaka: Guys, You're here

(There are tears in Osaka's eyes)

Yomi: That's right, we wouldn't leave you here.

Chiyo-Chan: So, who do you meet?

Osaka: I met 2 guys, one is Toad and I think another one name Gaz, then I met Mario, 3 guards, Peach, and Bower.

Kagura: Cool.

Sakaki: I brought Mayaa along so he won't get lonely

Osaka: I brought Pikanyaa too

Chiyo-Chan: And I brought Yotsuba too.

Yotsuba: Sup'.

Osaka: Oh, Chiyo-Chan number 2.

Yotsuba: I still can't believe you still call me that but all well.

(And suddenly Bowser's castle is rumbling then everybody went outside)

Mario: Run!!!!

(Exor fell from the sky and hit Bowser's castle)

Exor: Well, well, well, we meet again.

Mario: Crap not you again

Tomo: Don't worry Mario, I'll handle him.

(Tomo was doing karate kick on Exor then it hurt Tomo)

Tomo: OWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagura: Tomo!! Are you okay??

Tomo: That Monster is made of steel, it hurt my leg.

Chiyo-Chan: It's best if we get out of here

Peach: I agree

(Everyone went back to the mushroom kingdom and went to Peach's castle and Chiyo-Chan told Peach what happened and apparently someone was knocking on the of the castle)

Toad: I'll get it!

(Toad gets the door and that someone is Mallow)

Mallow: Hi Toad!

Toad: Mallow, long time, no see.

(Mallow went the castle to see Mario and Peach.)

Mario: Mallow, long time, no see.

Yomi: Hey, You must be one of Mario's friends.

Mallow: How do you know? Who are you?

(The girls from Azumanga Daioh tell them their names.)

Tomo: I got a question. Do you the sword monster (that hurt my leg) is?

Mallow: T-That's....... Exor!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Mallow explains who Exor is)

Chiyo-Chan: I see.


	4. Enter Geno, and the Teachers

(As Mallow talks about Exor a thrid portal open and two people coming out of it are Yukari and Nyamo)

Osaka: Miss Yukari, Miss Kurosawa! how do you get here?!?!

Nyamo: well, me and Yukari are in a running race but we ran so fast that we went into a crazy portal

Tomo: Wow!

(Tomo looks surpised.)

Yomi: This time, you know.

(Suddenly there is soming on a fast knoking on the door)

Peach: the door's open, you can come in.

(Just then Gaz sprung in.)

Gaz: Guys, Geno's back! .... Whoa!!! Are those Ayumu's friends?!

Everybody: Yep.

Mario: Anyway... Geno's back?!?! (apparently I know why)

Tomo: Who's Geno???

(Mario and Gaz explained Who Geno is.)

Osaka: Wow, I didn't know he was Star Road warrior.... but what is Star Road????

Kagura: I tell you what Star Road is.

Mario: Finally, Someone that knows.

Kagura: Yeah, I been playing alot of vidoe games.

(Kagura explained what Star Road is to Osaka)

Osaka: I see...

Yotsuba: where is Geno??

Gaz: I think he went to Forest Maze.

Yotsuba: Do you have a map.

Gaz: Yep.

(Gaz gave the map to Yotsuba)

Yotsuba: Thanks! Okay Everybody Off to Forest Maze.

(Everybody went Forest Maze and apparently Gaz was right)

Geno: Hey Mario

Mario: Hey Geno

Geno: I got bad news and good news.

Mario: What's the bad news.

Geno: The Star Road is destroyed again...

Mario: Good News?

Geno: I found the first star piece for the Star Road.

Yukari: How many stars to fix the Star Road? 7?

Geno: Yes.... and you must Yukari.

Yukari: How did you know???!!!???

Geno: I heared Chiyo-Chan, Osaka, and Yotsuba wishing you didn't bring the Yukari-mobile.

Yukari: What did they wish?!?!?!?

Osaka: OH CRAP!!

Yotsuba: We're dead.

Yukari: So You think my driving sucks, DO YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Nyamo: Man, it's no wonder why the students go to me, you kept yelling at them!

Yukari: What did you say, miss "I worry too much and couldn't get a man"!

(Yukari and Nyamo were having a fist fight and then then they stop after they both punch each other)

Sakaki: I think we should take they to a hospital

Geno: Good idea.

The end for now....


	5. Enter Masaaki

(When everybody went back to the Mushroom Kingdom they went to the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital because Yukari and Nyamo were in a fist fight)

Yukari: ohhh.... what's going on??

Osaka: Hey Miss Yukari, Are you felling okay?

Yukari: I'M NOT, BUT ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU 3 WILL BE SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Geno: Calm down, Yukari!

Yukari: Don't tell me to calm down.

Nyamo: You really need to start listen more, Yukari.

Nurse: Don't fight again, Our Healers will be coming, DON'T MAKE THEM WORK MORE!

Yukari: Fine.....

(After the healers healed Yukari and Nyamo, they went back to the castle)

Peach: Look, This isn't going to work, if one of us kept yelling at 3 of us.

(Peach looks at Yukari in a angry way)

Yukari: What?

(Just then a another portal appear and the people coming out of it are Kaorin, Kagura's little sister, and Hikari Kasuga(Osaka's little sister).)

Osaka: Kaorin, Kagura's little sister, Hikari! Why are you here?

Kaorin: I can't leave Sakaki behind!

Kagura's little sister: I came here cause I felt like it.

Hikari: I can't leave my older sister behind!

(The portal is still and one more person is coming out and that person is Masaaki Ohyama)

Chiyo-chan: Masaaki! What are you doing here?

Masaaki: Is Miss Kurosawa here, I came here give her a gift

Yukari: OH COME ON, YOU'RE GIVING A GIFT TO NYAMO AND I GOT NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Yukari was getting angry.)

Masaaki: I also got you a gift for Miss Yukari.

(For Nyamo: It was a light novel of herself. For Yukari: It was a manga herself created by Masaaki's little sister, Yuko Ohyama)

Masaaki: Sorry Miss Yukari, My sister is an otaku that one she cosplays as Ryoko Asakura.

Geno: Oh yeah, I heard about that at Star Road.

Peach: I heard about it on my birthday.

Masaaki: Wow, I didn't know Yuko's famous for cosplaying as Ryoko Asakura.

Yukari: But now you know.


	6. Enter Yuko and the Esper girl

(After Masaaki gave Nyamo and Yukari the gifts, another portal appear and one person is coming out of it.)

????: Man, going though portals is awesome, I even went to that on episode The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya that Ryoko trys to kill Kyon.

(The person was Yuko, it seems she is happy but Masaaki was getting annoyed.)

Masaaki: Yuko, how do you think you get though portals.

Yuko: My friend is an-

????: STOP!!!

(Suddenly a girl name Chiya Mihama(Chiyo Mihama's cusin) appear.)

Chiya-Chan: Don't you tell him Yuko!!!

Chiyo-Chan: Chiya-Chan what in the world are you doing here.

Chiya-Chan: Oh boy... Chiyo-Chan, I'm... I'm... an...

Tomo: OH JUST SAY IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Tomo was getting mad.)

Chiya-Chan: An esper.

Chiyo-Chan: Is this true?!? D:

Chiya-Chan: Yes.

Yuko: That's why went though portals

Chiya-Chan: Yuko, you talked to much.

Yuko: Well.

Chiya-Chan: Chiyo-Chan, I hope you're not disapointed.

Chiyo-Chan: I'll be upstairs.

Chiya-Chan: Okay (She's disapointed.)

(Chiyo-Chan walk upstairs)

Osaka: It's okay, Chiya-Chan.

Chiya-Chan: Things are not, Chiyo-Chan and I were good friends, I hope still friends.

Yuko: We're still friends, Chiya-Chan

Chiya-Chan: Cut the crap, Yuko.

Tomo: So you're an esper, Huh?

Chiya-Chan: Yes

(Tomo cracks her fists)

Chiya-Chan: Oh Crap!!!

Tomo: You're Dead!!!!!!!!!

(Tomo tries to punch.)

Peach: HOLD IT!!! DON'T YOU DARE PUNCH HER.

Tomo: But she the idiot that stared this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chiyo-Chan: Leave her alone, Tomo.

Chiya-Chan: Chiyo-Chan.

Yotsuba: You're potecting her like she is your sister.

Chiyo-Chan: It's true.

Yomi: Why is that?

Chiyo-Chan: Because her perents were killed when she was 4 years old.

Kagura: That's so sad.

Sakaki: I'm so sorry to hear.

Kaorin: Me too.

Tomo: Like I said, She is th-

Yomi: Can't you be more supported?!?!?

Mallow: Stop fighting with everyone and blaming the esper girl.

Tomo: Fine.


	7. Biting Cat returns

(After the fight's over, anther Portal appear and It was Kimura coming out of it.)

Kimura: Kaorin, we can be together.

Kaorin: Go away!!!!!!!!!!

(Kaorin kicked Kimura's face and Kimura went flying out of Peach's castle)

Tomo: WOW! All the girls at our highschool know that some girl would do that to Mr. Kimura but They didn't if that was Kaorin! 0_o

Kaorin: I can't stand going to me everytime I'm everywhere.

Mallow: Why would he...

Azumangas: Don't ask about-

Yotsuba: He likes high-school girls.

Azumangas: YOTSUBA!!!

Yotsuba: What? It just came too me.

Chiyo-Chan: well Yotsuba's right.

Chiya-Chan: Some would like to tell the truth

Mario: Anyway, Why is the portal is open

Tomo: I don't now is my chance.

(Tomo ran to the portal but portal shocked Tomo and push her back.)

Tomo: Crap, what in this portal

Geno: It's the portal that people only come out in this would, Tomo.

Tomo: oh now you tell me, why is the portal still open.

(Suddenly, Kamineko(the gray cat that kept bitting Sakaki) was coming out of the portal and then bite Geno for no reason)

Geno: What the crap, Why is this gray cat biting me?!?!

Sakaki: Kamineko.... is... here.

Geno: huh? what's wrong?

Sakaki: The gray cat was the one biting me and now it's after you.

Geno: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

(Mayaa jump off sakaki's head and stood by Geno. Once Kamineko saw mayaa, Kamineko ran from Peach's castle)

Kagura:(to Kamineko) And say out you stupid cat also Mayaa is smarter then you!!!!!!!!!!

Sakaki: I'm not sure that is the right way to say it.

Chiyo-Chan: I agree with Miss Sakaki.

Kagura: Well, somethings had to be say no metter how suck-ish

Everyone:*sigh*

Sakaki:(to Geno) Are you okay?

Geno: Yeah, but it still hurts (Good thing Mayaa the Yamamayaa saved me)

Sakaki: I packed band-aids just if I was bitten me. At least I packed it.

Geno: I had to say, You're a good person.

Sakaki: thank you.

(Sakaki smiled and everyone think that they(which is Geno and Sakaki) look cute together.)

Sakaki and Geno: It not what you think.

Tomo: Don't worry, we didn't see anything.

(Everone else but Sakaki and Geno, smacked the heads because what Tomo said and then Yomi smacked Tomo.)

Tomo: OW...What was that for?

Yomi: For everybody 


	8. Onto adventure

(After Yomi smacked Tomo, The portal was still open the Two girls were coming out of it and those are Miruchi and Yuka-chan, Chiyo's friends from grade school)

Yuko: Oh crap, There is a smaller version of Yukari and Nyamo.

Chiyo-chan: That's Miruchi and Yuka-chan, my friends from grade school.

Peach: Hey Chiyo, how come you still look like you're in grade school.

Chiyo-chan: Well to tell you the truth, I'm a child prodigy

Mallow: A child prodigy, that's cool.

Chiyo-chan: Thanks!

Kagura's little sister: Is there any video games here, I'm getting bored.

Kagura: Didn't you bring one sis?

Kagura's little sister: Nope, That's is one thing to forget

Everyone: oh boy

Yuko: You could have my manga The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya if you want because I'm reading Lucky Star.

Kagura's little sister: Thanks But I watch the Anime The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and it's cooler the manga to me.

Yuko: oh

Kagura's little sister: Hey, have you seen Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.

Yuko: oh yeah, that was an awsome manga.

Kagura's little sister: ANIME!!!

Yuko: To tell you the truth, I mostly read manga.

Bowser: OH MY- WOULD YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT MANGA AND ANIME!!!!!!!!!

Kagura's little sister and Yuko: Okay.

(Finally, the portal closes.)

Tomo: I hope the next portal let us get out of here.

Geno: Sorry but there is that when we all beat Smithy.

Kagura and Tomo: Well, we'll beat the living daylights out that guy.

Geno: You have to see your inner power first.

Mario: And it's hard to beleive Smithy has daylights at all.

Kagura: well I get the point about inner power.

Tomo: But I don't get how Smithy has no daylights.

Everyone: *sigh*

Chiyo-chan: How are we going to see our inner power.

Mallow: My grandfather knows how, he's at Tadpole Pond.

Tomo: Lead us there Mallow

Mallow: Okay.

Yotsuba: I still got the map.

The end for now...

Author's note: Okay, don't kill me if you hate Lucky Star. -_-; 


	9. The Battle begins

(Everyone in the group went to Tadpole Pond then they were looking for Frogfucius then they found him)

Mallow: Hey grampa

Frogfucius: Hey Mallow

Mallow: These 15 people want to know how to see their inner power so we can beat Smithy together.

Azumangas: Please we really want to know.

Frogfucius: Can atleast tell me their names

Mallow: okay.

(Mallow tell them their names of the Azumanga)

Frogfucius: Okay lets see, As for Chiyo can fly with her pigtails, Tomo has mega punch, Yomi can kick enemies face off, Oskaka calls the attack of your daydream, Sakaki summons cute stuff for help, Yukari can yell at enemies to death, Nyamo can put a rain of vollyball, Yotsuba does the same as Chiyo, Kaorin can put a rain of haert of anger, Kagura does the same as Tomo, Kagura's little sister can summon a tetris block, Hikari can do the same as Osaka, Masaaki can throw the sharp school stuff at enemies, Yuko can summon anime characters, Chiya has esper powers and the one power for all of you will be found out when you all fight Smithy.

Everone else: Okay

Mallow: Thanks for the info grampa.

???: Well, well, well, again we meet.

Everyone: ...?

(Just then Bowyer fell from the sky.)

SMRPGs: Oh Crap!!!

Azumangas: whats going on?!

Geno: that's Bowyer.

Sakaki: Was he the the guy who was about to distroy the 2nd Star Piece? because If it is, I hope you beat him.

Geno: Sakaki, you have powers why don't we all beat him.

Sakaki: But my only power is summoning cute stuff, I'm worthless.

(Sakaki has tears in her eye and was about to cry)

Geno: You're not worthless, Sakaki, You can summon cute stuff that are tough

Sakaki: You... you think so?

Geno: Yes.

Sakaki: Okay.

Everyone: Let's go!!

Bowyer:(in a sarcastic way) Ooooh, So Scared I am ... A MORAN you think I AM?!?!?

Yuko: Leave this to me!

(Yuko summons an anime character from the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and that character is Kyon's Sister, and she is carrying a scissors(reminded from ep 7 of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) then Kyon's Sister run up of the back of Bowyer then cut the back (which it was made up of sting) after that Bowyer fell.)

Yuko: All right Kyon's Sister!!!!!

Kyon's Sister: thanks

(Then Kyon's Sister vanish and everone looks surprise)

Everone:.... Okay....

Geno: Hey Sakaki, Now is your chance.

Sakaki: Right!

(Sakaki summons a cat with a black belt and then the cat beats up Bowyer)

Bowyer: What the crap!

Tomo: Time to say good bye bowyer. :D

(Tomo did her mega punch and finally Bowyer faded)

Sakaki: is he gone

Mario: Yes.

Chiyo-Chan: And I see a green star floating.

Geno: That's the 2nd Star Piece! Mario Get it!

Mario: On it!

(Mario ran up to the 2nd Star Piece and Gabbed it.)

Mario: Wow, some of us did a good job.

Chiyo-Chan: And I think should rest, because the sun is almost down

Mario: well we do need to rest. we'll stay here for night.

(later that day..)

Chiyo-Chan: Hey Mallow can I ask you something?

Mallow: Sure.

Chiyo-Chan: have you ever want to less or more like who you are or somebody else?

Mallow: well, I wished I weren't such a crybaby.

Chiyo-Chan: Oh.. But I never seen you cry.

Mallow: Well, that's true. Why did you ask?

Chiyo-Chan: Well, I wished that I looked more like Sakaki so then people will take me more seriously I mean people kept calling me "cute".

Mallow: Oh.. well I kind of, take you seriously.

Chiyo-Chan: You do?

Mallow: Yes.

Chiyo-Chan: When I first saw you, I didn't thank you were a crybaby.

Mallow: You didn't?

Chiyo-Chan: No I didn't.

Mallow: Thank and you're pretty cool for a prodigy.

Chiyo-Chan: Thank you.

The end for now....

Author's note: Kawaii ending, no? ANd My god, Frogfucius sences the Azu power! :D And hey, it's good to see someone from a LONG time. 


	10. Enter ChibiSakaki

(Next Morning, the group went to Seaside Town, Tomo was a little tired.)

Tomo: Are We there Yet?

Everyone: No.

Tomo: Are We there Yet?

Everyone: No!

Tomo: Are We there Yet?

Everyone: No!!!

Tomo: Okay.

Everyone: *sigh*

Yuko: It's a good thing I still have my manga.

Chiya-Chan: I think we're almost there, right?

Mario: Yes, we're almost there.

Tomo: Good because I'm a little tired of walking, Chiyo-Chan is lucky because she flies with her pigtails.

Osaka: We're there!

(Osaka smiled and suddenly a chibi version of Sakaki red eye was walking out of Seaside Town all injured she saw Sakaki with the group)

chibi version of Sakaki: They're finnally here.

(The chibi version of Sakaki runs up to the group)

Tomo: Hey who's the chibi version of Sakaki?

Mario: Beats me.

chibi version of Sakaki: Sorry to bother you but there was 6 people holding 3 Star Pieces, 5 kinda look alike and 1 is the Town Elder, I tried take the 3 Star Pieces but they just kept attacking me, I'm sorry.

Mario: the people who attacked you were the Axem Rangers and Yaridovich

Sakaki:(to the chibi version of Sakaki) Just who are you?

chibi version of Sakaki:(to Sakaki) the chibi version of you but you can call me "ChibiSakaki".

Sakaki:(to ChibiSakaki) Okay. And we have to take you to a hospital.

Mallow: Wait, we have HP max Flowers?

Peach: I do.

Sakaki:(to Peach) Thank you

(Peach gave ChibiSakaki the HP MAX! Flower then ChibiSakaki was healed)

ChibiSakaki: Okay, So we all have to fight the Axem Rangers and Yaridovich, Right?

Sakaki: I think some of us have to.

Geno: That's right until we all fight Smithy.

ChibiSakaki: Okay... I just hope we'll get all the Star Pieces.

Sakaki: We will, I promise.

(Sakaki held ChibiSakaki in her arms)

Yukari: anyway who wants to take the Yukari-mobile.

Nyamo: Yukari, You're scaring Chiyo-Chan.

Mallow: what is the Yukari-mobile anyway?

Yomi: The Yukari-mobile is Yukari's car that has been involve Yukari's reckless driving habits have turned it into a scarred.

Kagura: And psychologically scarred Chiyo-Chan since.

Tomo: But I enjoy riding in it.

Mallow: Oh...

(Mallow looks scared)

Mallow: Have you and Kagura been in the Yukari-mobile?

Yomi: To tell you the truth, We haven't been in the Yukari-mobile for our own safety.

Kagura: but Osaka, Chiyo-Chan, Kaorin, Sakaki, and Yotsuba have been in the Yukari-mobile.

Mallow: Sakaki went too?!?! but she doesn't look scared or seem to to enjoy riding in it.

Kagura: That's another cool thing about Sakaki, she servived, She's like a Legend.

Mallow: I know I would never going to go on Yukari-mobile.

Yomi: That would be a good thing to do.

Mallow:(to Chiyo-chan) oh Chiyo-Chan, I'm sorry that you ended up with the Yukari-mobile.

Chiyo-Chan: That's okay.

The end for now... 


	11. The next battle

(The group went to find the Axem Rangers but the Axem Rangers found them)

Red Axem: We found them.

Green Axem: and there are more people then before

Yellow Axem: Hey, is that tall girl is carrying the chibi girl we beat up before?

Black Axem: I think so.

Pink Axem: I guess we and Yaridovich will sneak attack them.

Red Axem: Right let's call Yaridovich.

(Meanwhile, the group were still looking for the Axem Rangers)

Tomo: I'm getting boerd.

Yomi: Just be keep looking for the Axem Rangers.

Yuko: Can I summon an anime character.

Mario: Sure.

Yuko: Cool.

(Yuko summons two characters, one is Haruhi Suzumiya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and 2nd is Konata Izumi from Lucky star)

Yuko: Please Find the Axem Rangers.

Haruhi: Right!

Konata: You can count on my and Haruhi.

Masaaki:(to himself) I can't believe my sister became a Haruhi fan.

Chiya-Chan:(to herself) I hope she picked up the right characters.

(Then Axem Rangers and Yaridovich appear in fount of the group)

Red Axem: we fight for evil

Axem Rangers: ...

Pink Axem: We forgot our lines

Red Axem: (smacks himself) Oh Just fight them.

Tomo: Finally something I should do!

(Tomo did her mega punch on the Yellow and Black Axem Rangers)

Black Axem: Holy crap!

Yellow Axem: That girl just mega punched us!

Tomo: That's right and the name is Tomo Takino to you.

Nyamo: Now it's My turn.

(Nyamo puts up a rain of vollyball over the pink Axem Rangers)

Pink Axem: OMG, THESE VOLLYBALL ARE SO HEVEY THAT HARD TO CARRY!!!

(Mallow did the Psychopath on The green Axem Rangers)

Green Axem: RED, HELP US!!!!!!!!!!!

Red Axem: Right! Now for me to cast spells.

Geno: No you not!

(Geno cast the Geno Blast on red Axem Rangers)

Red Axem: AXEM RANGERS RUN.

Axem Rangers: RIGHT!!!!

Red Axem: look like you'll these guys on you're own, Yaridovich.

(The Axem Rangers ran.)

Yaridovich: You're big morans. I can handle these guys.

Tomo: Ready Kagura!

Kagura: Yeah!

(Tomo and Kagura did their mega punch on Yaridovich.)

Yaridovich: what the crap?!

Geno: Geno Whirl!

(Geno cast the Geno Whirl on Yaridovich)

Yaridovich: this is butal

Osaka: My turn now.

(Osaka calls the attack of your daydream and an army of mini Chiyos march down then beat up Yaridovich and finally Yaridovich faded and The 3rd, 4th and 5th Star Pieces)

Mario: Mallow, Geno, like to do the honors with me?

Mallow and Geno: Glad to.

(Mario, Mallow, and Geno ran up to the 3 Star Pieces and then Mario grabbed the 3rd Star Piece, Mallow grabbed the 4th Star Piece, Geno grabbed the 5th Star Piece.)

Tomo: Alright we did great so that means 2 more Star Pieces to go!

The end for now...

Author's note: Summing Haruhi and Konata, YUKO'S IDEA, NOT MINE! 


	12. Enter Luigi and The 2 Final battles

(The group went to an idem shop, for healing MP and HP then they headed out of Seaside Town to Star Hill to look for the 6th Star Piece)

Tomo: I think Star Hill is a place where you hear people wishes, right.

Geno: Yes Tomo, You're right, kind of.

Tomo: Oh.

Mario: We're almost there.

???: Mario!!

(Luigi was running to Mario)

Mario: Oh Luigi, how it going?

Luigi: Mario, Exor's back for revange.

Mario: I know.

Hikari: We all know.

Luigi: Oh... Who are you?

(The Azumangas told tell them their names to Luigi.)

Luigi: So you were the new people I heard about.

Osaka: Then who are you anyway?

Luigi: I'm Luigi, Mario's brother.

Hikari and Osaka: Cool!

Tomo: we here! :D

(the group kept finding the 6th Star Piece but no luck until ChibiSakaki found it.)

ChibiSakaki: I found it! but Kamineko is guarding it!

Kagura's little sister: Leave it to me, ChibiSakaki.

(Kagura's little sister walk up to Kamineko.)

Kagura's little sister: Hey Kamineko you wanna of piece me.

(But suuddenly Kamineko turn into a high school girl, Sakaki looks surprise)

Kagura's little sister: Tetris block!

(Kagura's little sister summons Tetris block but Kamineko crush the Tetris block)

Kagura's little sister: OMG! WHO ARE YOU?!?!??!?!!?!?!?!?!!?

Sakaki: That the girl from middle school that hates me because I like cute stuff.

Kamineko: That's right, and you were always the cool girl which is why I turned into a cat the day we move on to high school, just to make your life miserable.

Tomo: But wait you haven't gone to high school, so does this maen you're dumb.

Kamineko: You are anoying.

(Then suddenly Kaorin cast the a rain of hearts of anger over Kamineko)

Kamineko: OMG!! These hearts, they BURN!!!!!!

Kaorin: that what you get for making Sakaki miserable!!! NOW HAND OVER THE 6TH STAR PIECE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kamineko: Okay, I'm sorry. Here's the 6th Star Piece.

(everyone was surpised. Kaorin walks up to 6th Star Piece then gabbed it.)

Mario: Okay... lets get to Bowser's castle

Kaorin: Right.

(the group went to Bowser's castle to fight Exor)

Exor: so you come to be defeated.

Geno: We'll never be defeated.

Kagura: Yeah so open your big mouth and let us in, Exor

Exor: Maybe I will, Maybe I won't!

Chiyo-chan: Ready Yotsuba?

Yotsuba: Yes Miss Chiyo.

(Chiyo and Yotsuba founded super mega Bob-ombs then flew with their pigtails then threw the mega Bob-ombs at Exor.)

Exor: Ha! I handle worse things then that!

Geno: Geno Whirl!!

(Geno cast a Geno Whirl on Exor)

Tomo: leave this to me an Kagura!

(Tomo and Kagura mega punched Exor the Mario and Luigi grabbed the koopa shells and kicked to Exor then Mallow cast psychopath on Exor)

Exor: Ok, I give up!

(Finally the group went inside the castle to fight Smithy)

Smithy: So, you all decided to fight me, do you?

SMRPGs: Yes we do.

Azumangas: And our powers will come together.

Smithy: Try me.

(The Group went to fight Smithy, and they were fighting him, Chiya tried her esper powers, Tomo and Kagura mega punched Smithy, Masaaki threw the sharp school stuff at Smithy, Yukari yelled at him to death, Yomi kick face,Osaka and Hikari calls the attack of daydream, Sakaki and ChibiSakaki summons cute 2 cats with a black belt and Yuko summons Yuki Nagato and Ryoko Asakura, Nyamo put a rain of vollyball, Kagura's little sister summons alot of tetris block, Chiyo and Yotsuba Flew with there pigtails carry 4 super mega Bob-ombs)

Smithy: Oh crap these guy to stong maybe if change into my real form.

The group: What????!!!!????

(Smithy turn into his real form, but then The group's power began to a rise, then they use the power against Smithy then he is weakened, Smithy couldn't make another move, Then Smithy faded, The group wins, Finally the last star piece was floating then Mario grabbed it.)

Mario: looks like we all did a good job.

Geno: And I have to go back to Star Road.

(Geno looks at the Azumangas)

Geno: It was great to meet you guys.

Azumangas: And it nice to meet all of you

Mallow: Umm.. Chiyo-chan.

Chiyo-Chan: Yes Mallow.

Mallow: I'm going to miss you when you and your friend get to your world.

(Mallow started crying)

Chiyo-Chan: Don't worry, maybe somehow we'll meet agian someday.

(Chiyo-Chan has a little bit of tears in her eyes.)

Tomo: Okay uhh... where is the portal that send us home.

(Then the portal that send them home appaer)

Yuka: Hey Chiyo-Chan here is another friend you'll miss.

Miruchi: I agree.

Sakaki: Hey ChibiSakaki, if you want, you could stay in my place.

ChibiSakaki: Okay.

(Sakaki carry ChibiSakaki, then walks to Geno)

Sakaki: It was nice to meet you, Geno.

Geno: Thank you.

(Geno and Sakaki shaked hands for good byes.)

Chiyo-Chan: Maybe Mallow some you can wish for something we can in diffent worlds, when Geno go back to Star Road.

Mallow: That be a good idea.

Tomo: Anyway, We'll meet agian someday.

(The Azumangas went back to their world and the Geno went back to Geno Star Road along with the 7 Star Pieces)

Mallow: I really hope I get to see Chiyo-Chan agian.

(Finally few days later everthing went to almost normal since Kamineko forgot how to turn back into a cat, She became Bowser's maid, then Mallow wished for a for walky talky that see the other person for him and Chiyo-Chan so then they see each other everytime they talk to each other, ChibiSakaki is living with Sakaki along with Mayaa, everthing else is normal.)

The end... 


	13. The return, 2nd saga starts!

(When Mario and Luigi found out that Peach and Daisy were again, they went to Bowser's castle and have to save the Princesses)

Bowser: So your here to save Princesses, eh?

Mario: Exactly.

Luigi: Where are the Princesses?

Bowser: Kamineko is guarding them upstairs.

Mario: Kamineko? That cat that has a human form.

Luigi: And that she hates Sakaki?

Bowser: Yep.

????: Bowser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bowser: Ugh, here we go!

(Kamineko walks in the room)

Kamineko:(angery) I am SICK and TIRED of wearing this crappy maid's outfit, some people say I'm not like some bimbo name Mikuru Asahina that also the princesses aid it to.

Mario:(to Luigi) They got that right.

Luigi:(to Mario) Yeah.

Bowser: It's not my fault that the store is out of real maids' outfits and that I have to get to a Cosplaying store!

Kamineko: IT'S DEFINITELY YOU'RE FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Meanwhile Peach and Daisy were escaping but they have to unlock some of the S.O.G prisoners' door)

Peach: Why did Bowser kidnapped you? You didn't do anything.

S.O.G member 1: It wasn't Bowser, it's was a crazy cat lady.

Daisy: Kamineko! It was her. Thanks for the info Haruhi!

Haruhi: You're welcome. Mikuru, Yuki! Time to escape!

Mikuru: right.

Yuki: you got it, sis!

(Peach, Daisy, Haruhi, Mikuru and Yuki went downstairs then they found Kamineko arguing with Bowser)

Mario: I think should go upstairs and save the princesses already!

Luigi: You got that right!

Peach: Pss, Mario!

Mario: Peach?

Daisy: Don't forget me.

Luigi: Daisy!

Haruhi: And the S.O.G Brigade!

Mario: Who?

Luigi: Wait! I thought Bowser is going to kill us.

Mario: They left the room. And we didn't see them.

Mikuru: Yeah, What's up with that?

(Mikuru looks down to something in her hand)

Daisy: Hey, what that in your hand.

Mikuru: Nothing!

Haruhi: Come on Mikuru, this time you have to tell your secret.

Daisy: Secret?

Mikuru: alright fine, Haruhi. I have en "Angie" doll

Daisy: ...and?

(Mikuru show everybody her doll)

Mikuru: The reason I have this doll beause I'm scared

Luigi: That doll looks familiar.

Mario: Yep! reminds me of Geno.

(Suddenly, a star from star road comes to Mikuru)

Mikuru: Oh my goodness.

(Mikuru drops her Angie doll then the star inhabits the Angie doll.)

Yuki: Oh my gosh!

(Finally the mysterious star made the doll lived)

Haruhi: Oh my god!!!!! :D

???: Heh, Sorry to scare you like that. I was sent from Star Road to tell what's going to happen.

Mario: Just, who are you?

???: My name is to unpronounceable so.. Call me "Angie" after the doll. I think you know someone who was here before, right?

Mario: Um.

Angie: I meant Geno.

Mario: Oh.

Peach: You're friends with Geno?

Angie: Actually, I'm his cousin.

Luigi: Hmmm, relative.

Mikuru: Excuse me, but why did you pick the Angie doll.

Angie: I chose her because she looked strong.

Mario: Anyway what's going?

Angie: What? Oh! Well, Exor is coming back.

Peach: Man, he could never give up, could he?

Angie: But he is going to a different world. The world were Chiyo Mihama.

Everyone: What?!?!?

Angie: It's true! He going to take over the Azumanga world!

???: That Jerk!

(Suddenly, Mallow came in)

Mario: Mallow? Whoa! When did you came?

Mallow: I don't know, but I heard everything. I can't believe Exor would do somthing this low! I going to save Chiyo-chan if this is the last thing I do!!

Peach: Mallow, You're seemed to care for Chiyo.

Mallow: Well, that's true because...

(Mallow started to blush)

Mallow: ...I like Chiyo-Chan.

Haruhi: Oh man! That kinda stuff is boring.

Yuki: talk about Haruhi Suzumiya. |)

Haruhi: Shut up, Yuki!

Mikuru: I think I'll help too.

Haruhi: I'll go call Kyon.

???: I've heard everything.

Haruhi: Kyon?

Kyon: That's right I'm here to help too! Maho!!

Mario: Okay..

Yuki: Sorry, he often says.

Daisy: No kidding.

Peach: So, we'll all help.

Yuki: Yep. I'll set up a portal.

???: Need help saving the Azumanga would?

Angie: !?

(Geno walks in)

Mario: Geno, It's good to see you again.

Geno: Yes, but we don't time, we have to save the Azumanga would!

Mallow: Same here!

Yuki: I'm almost done making let say 1 word.....O-ta-ku.

Geno: Did she just say Otaku?

Mikuru: It's a long story.

(The portal, that Yuki made, opens)

Mario: Okay, Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

(Everyone went inside the portal)

The end for now...

Author Notes: You know the SOS Brigade and Lucky Star Main character Konata Izumi plus Himeko from Pani Poni Dash? Yeah, they reborn into a Family. For Haruhi (Goto): Nothing is changed except she is more nicer then the Suzumiya Haruhi.. For Mikuru (Goto): She is sometimes scared but She's nice. She owns an Angie doll(like Gaz has an Geno doll). Nothing else is changed, she has the Mikuru Beam (but there is something different). For Yuki [Koanta] (Goto): Yuki and Konata have been mixed into person. She makes weird spells. Kyon[Himeko and Itsuki] (Goto): Kyon, Himeko, and Itsuki are also been mix into one person who says "Maho".

About Yotsuba, she went back to her home town.

Kamineko is still in a Human form.


	14. Portal To Azuverve with Bowser

(As soon as everyone went inside the portal, Kamineko heard everything and makes an evil plan.)

Kamineko: So, if You're going my world ,which is the Azumanga world, then I am going too, to drive away you're plans by A: I'll be I'll kill that Chiyo, B: I'll get my boyfriend to kill Sakaki and C: I'll steal all the Star Pieces.

Bowser: Kamineko!!! We're not done talking!!!!!!

Kamineko: As soon as I get away from this guy, Kamineko OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The portal was still open and Kamineko went in it.)

Bowser: Wait a minute! this portal looks familiar. but it looks more blue.... oh well I'll look inside.

(Bowser takes a good look at the portal then the portal sucks him in.)

Bowser: Oh no, Help!

(Then another portal open above the Azumanga would)

Bowser: Oh, now I remember.

(Bowser fell out of the portal and landed on the Yukari-mobile)

Bowser: OW!!! What the crap did landed on?

???: You landed car!!!!

Bowser: The voice... it's Yukari's.

Yukari: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bowser: Yukari, Long time no seen.

Yukari: Cut the crap Bowser, why did you landed on my car?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Bowser: It just happen!!!!!

???: Hey, Miss Yukari!

(The Azumanga girls come to Yukari)

Tomo: Whoa!!! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU'RE CAR YUKARI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!??!

Yukari: The shell-full Giant smashed it!!!!!

Chiyo-chan: Really? (YES!!!!!!!!!!)

Osaka:(to herself) NO MORE MADNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yukari: Yes, and He owes me BIG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tomo: Don't worry Bowser, my pen pal, Laura will help you.

???: There you are!

Azumangas: ..?

(The Mario Group and the S.O.G Brigade came up to the Azumangas)

Kagura: Mario?!

Osaka: Luigi?!

Chiyo-Chan: Mallow?!

Tomo: Geno!!

Yomi: Peach?!

Sakaki: And there are some that we don't know.

Haruhi: I'm Haruhi Goto of the S.O.G Brigade.

Tomo: The what?

Haruhi: S.O.G Brigade, Spreading Excitement All Over the World with the Haruhi Goto's Brigade.

Mikuru: Um, I'm Mikuru Goto.

Yuki: I'm Yuki "Konata" Goto.

Kyon: And I'm Kyon Goto.

Daisy: I'm Daisy.

Angie: I'm Angie, I'm Geno's cousin.

Tomo: That's good.

Angie: I should tell you what's going to happen, Exor is coming in this world.

Azumangas: What?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?

Angie: It's true, He's going to take over this world!

???: Someone should stop that guy!!!

Kaorin: Chihiro?

Chihiro: I heard everything and I found the Shadow Sirens.

Mario: The Shadow Sirens?

Beldam: Don't worry Mario, Vivian considered me and Marilyn to be on the good side.

Marilyn: Yeah, It's true.

Mario: Oh. Okay, let find a way to stop Exor.

Tomo: All of us will think about this in Chiyo-Chan's house.

Geno: Chiyo-Chan's house?

Yomi: of corse, Chiyo-Chan's is a very wealthy girl.

Geno: Oh! Is that so?

(Geno's not buying it)

Tomo: Off to Chiyo-Chan's house!!!!!

The end for now...


	15. Chiyo's house, ChibiSakaki returns

(The group went to Chiyo-Chan's house, and the Mario Group and the S.O.G Brigade were surprised.)

Mario: Wow, this house is big!!

Geno: Guess, I was wrong, for a second their, I thought you were lying.

Tomo: Come on Geno, we would never lie to you, well Yomi would but I wouldn't.

Yomi: DOUBLE CHOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Yomi hits Tomo over the back of the head.)

Yomi: Quit being so Frigging RUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tomo: But it's true.

Yomi: IT IS NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Tomo runs away, chased by Yomi.)

Peach: Would You two quit messing around!

(Geno looks to Chiyo-Chan.)

Geno: Have they always fight with each other?

Chiyo-Chan: Always.

Kagura: Well, we should go in the house.

Sakaki: I agree.

Tomo: Okay, let's go in the house!!!!!!!

(The group went inside, then they went to Chiyo-Chan's room.)

Tomo: Okay, We need a plan to stop Exor. Any plans?

(Vivian raised her hand.)

Tomo: Yes, Vivian.

Vivian: Could we call for backup.

Sakaki: I was thinking the same thing.

Vivian: That's cool!

Beldam: Oh boy.

(Beldam was not happy about that.)

Tomo: Okay, we'll call a few more people, Yukari, You'll call Nyamo.

Yukari: Fine....

Tomo: Kagura, You'll call your sister.

Kagura: Yes Ma'am!!!

Tomo: Chiyo-Chan, You'll call Chiya-chan.

Chiyo-Chan: Actually, She's still here.

Tomo: Good, Is ChibiSakaki still here.

???: Yes I'm still here.

(ChibiSakaki came in the room.)

ChibiSakaki: And I have tell you something, the reason why I'm here is because well when Sakaki and Geno were nice to each other my real parent started to be nice to each other too and that's how I was born but then Yaridovich killed my parents, then I realized he and the Axem Rangers are together in that then after they beat me up, I ran away, I came to you.

Sakaki: I didn't know your old life became horrible. I'm so sorry.

Vivian: I'm sorry to hear.

ChibiSakaki: That's okay

The end for now.....

Author's note: Ok, I think you were waiting. I had to think hard. not my best chapter, is it?


	16. Kamineko's kill and her boyfriend

(After ChibiSakaki told everybody why she is here, something smashed thought though the walls of Chiyo-Chan's room)

Tomo: What the crap was that?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!!?!?

(They saw Kamineko walk in)

Sakaki & ChibiSakaki: It's Kamineko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Kamineko grabs Chiyo-Chan, chokes Chiyo-Chan, and hold her off the side.)

Mallow & Sakaki: Chiyo-Chan!!!

Kamineko: No one move, unless you want to give me the star pieces!

Geno: We don't even have them yet! (That girl should have her head looked!)

Kamineko: I don't care, then give me your plans to stop Exor, I want to rip them apart!!!!!!!!!

(Everyone gasped)

???: Tetris Block!!!!!

(Suddenly small a Tetris block lanned on Kamineko's head)

Kamineko: Ouch! What the heck?!

(Someone walk in the room, It's Kagura's little sister)

Kagura's little sister: remember me?

Kagura: All Right! I knew you would come!

Kagura's little sister: I also brought more people, Yuko Ohyama, Chiya-Chan, Hikari Kasuga, and Shaun Miyamoto.

(All five people walks in.)

Kamineko: That's IT! I'M GOING TO KILL THIS PIGTAILED FREAK.

Mallow: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

???: Omaga Kick!!!!!!!

(Somehow, a Pink-ish red Hair girl with Purple eyes kicked Kamineko in the face and saved Chiyo-Chan.)

Tomo: Wait a minute! Pink-ish red Hair and the Purple Eyes? Laura!(smiles)

Laura: That's right, Tomo, I'm here to help too, I came from Kasukabe to here.

Kamineko: But You're not the ONLY one with backup! MARK!!!

???: I'm here!

(Blue haired boy with blue eyes runs in the room)

Kamineko: Mark! KILL SAKAKI!!!!!!!!!!!

Mark: I will!

(Mark grabs Sakaki, chokes her, and hold off the side.)

Angie: THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Angie brings a magical wand, and aims it at Mark)

Angie: Now it's time to do this!

(A yellow beam struck and hit Mark out.)

Angie: Sakaki! Are you okay?

Sakaki: Yeah, I'm fine.

Kamineko: Crap!!!!!!!!! I'm out of Backup!

Tomo: You mean, this is you're only backup?! (start Laughing)

Kamineko: You'll all pay for this!!

Yuki: I don't think so! Su-Za-Mi-Tu-ka!!!!!

(Kamineko turn back to a cat but in a Godzilla size)

Everyone: Oh My God!

(Mikuru Eyes glow pink)

Mikuru: M-Mi-Mikuru Beam!!!!!

(A pink beam struck and hit Kamineko, then Kamineko turn back to her cat form size and runs away.)

Shaun: Well, some of us did a good job.

Yuko:(whining) But I didn't summon anime character!

Chiya-Chan: Yuko... SUCK IT UP!!!

The end for now....


End file.
